I Will Remember You
by shards-of-a-soul-fiction
Summary: Rebekah gets some closure that she never got in the series finale. Klebekah and Relijah.


Rebekah got ZERO closure to losing the two most important and constant people in her life. So I had to give her some.

* * *

Rebekah barely made it around the corner. Safe out of view from her brothers, she collapsed on a set of stairs at the back of the cathedral. She could barely see for the tears that were fogging her vision and she found herself gasping for breath. She held her stomach, pain in it like never before twisting in her gut.

"Rebekah?"

She jumped in surprise and looked up. Normally, years ago anyway, she would have been less than pleased to see the face standing in front of her but she had never been so happy to see her.

"Caroline," she whispered hoarsely "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I _was_ leaving," she sat down beside her, pulling her hands out of the pocket of her coat "But I decided maybe I should stick around for a few more hours."

Rebekah wiped her nose with the sleeve of her own coat and looked wide eyed at the woman she had loathed for decades now.

"They're both dying," she stated flatly, her voice not even quivering.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline looked confused, her brow furrowing on her perfectly contoured face.

"Elijah," Rebekah shook her head "Elijah wants to die with him."

"That's insane," Caroline looked stunned "He loves all of you. Why would he leave you?"

"He's never wanted any of us to be alone," Rebekah ran her fingers through her hair "He doesn't want Nik disappearing into some unknown universe without him by his side.

"And...You agreed to it without a fight?" Caroline sat up, she and Rebekah now elbow to elbow.

"I had no choice," Rebekah said with a quiver to her normally confident voice "Elijah had his mind made up. He fought for centuries to get Nik where he is now...Selfless, loving, grateful...And just as Nik has become the person we all knew he could be...They're both leaving me...Leaving all of us behind."

She broke out into sobs again. Caroline wrapped her arms around her, comforting her by running her hand over the top of her head.

"I know how you feel," she whispered "That's how I lost Stefan...He just had to be the good guy, the protector...And now he's gone."

"I heard about what happened," Rebekah whispered from the comfort of Caroline's shoulder "I cared for Stefan a lot...I'm so sorry."

"We've both known loss, Rebekah...But these, Stefan, Elijah, Klaus...They are by far the greatest we've ever faced."

"I've had them for a thousand years..." Rebekah sat up "And yet, it feels like days. I don't know what to do without them. I spent centuries wanting to tear myself away from this family...Now I want it more than anything and the two most important people to me...Will be gone soon, if they aren't already."

"You'll know," Caroline rubbed her back "When they leave, this feeling of emptiness and finality will take over you...You'll know in your heart that they're gone."

Rebekah watched Caroline carefully.

"How do you recover from that?"

"I have my children," Caroline smiled "I have the school..Ric...I have purpose...You can to, you know? I've seen the way Marcel looks at you. I've heard Klaus' stories."

"Yes, well," Rebekah wiped her cheeks "Happiness is a choice."

She repeated Kol's words.

Kol.

He and Freya were the only siblings she had left. Both of them had marriages and Freya was going to build a family. Who's to say she couldn't build one the way Freya had chose?

"It is a choice," Caroline smiled "So be happy for the two men who have always wanted that for you...Although Klaus had interesting methods."

They both smiled at each other.

"The cure," Rebekah sighed "Nik asked you to give it to me?"

"He insisted," Caroline smiled "Once Damon has lived out his life...It's yours Rebekah."

She reached into the pocket of her jacket and handed Rebekah a note.

"I really should get going. I'm sure you'll be visiting Hope?"

"Yes," Rebekah answered absently staring at her name scrolled on the envelope with unmistakable handwriting.

"Then, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

Caroline stood up and Rebekah followed suit.

"Thank you Caroline," Rebekah smiled warmly through her tears "You've always meant so much to Nik...I'm sure it meant a lot that you were here for the..."

"It's not the end, Rebekah," Caroline smiled "There's a whole other forever out there for you...They'll be waiting."

They hugged and Caroline walked away, smiling back at her as she went.

Rebekah sat back down, holding the letter in her hands. She ran her fingers over the print and took a deep breath before ripping it open. She might as well do it now, like ripping off a bandaid.

 _Rebekah,_

 _You know I'm not one for goodbyes or ridiculous tears but for once I'm going to let that pass._

 _You have been the constant in my life since the very beginning of yours. My purpose for centuries was to be with you, to protect you from the cruel world that I believed was out to destroy us. In the end, I almost ended up destroying you myself._

 _I want you to live dear sister. Marry Marcel, I have given him my blessing. Take the cure when it is time, when it feels right. Grow old and happy and have a full life. Then one day when you are frail and wrinkled and clinging to this world, I hope to be there to help you through to this other place I am going._

 _You are a part of my peace Rebekah. I have only ever wanted the best for you. Even in your death, I will be sure not to let you die alone. I shall always be with you._

 _I don't know where I'm going, but with Hope's words about Hayley I feel certain that a world truly of Always and Forever awaits us. Peace for me is family, it's the love we all share despite our differences, peace for me is knowing that none of us can ever be hurt again._

 _So, with all that being said. There are some ground rules._

 _You are to always make time to look after you niece. I can never repay you for what you did for her in her first months of life. Please continue to watch over her and be as supportive of her as you have been with me, despite my ruthlessness at times._

 _Look out for Freya and Kol. You know how ridiculous our brother can be. Give them your support, dear sister. As I know they will give you their's._

 _You are to visit the places we always spoke about but never went. I want you to walk the beaches in Fiji, hike Mt. Everest and most of all, there is a small art gallery in Italy. If you find it, ask to see art piece #143. I think you shall see a resemblance._

 _Do not cry or mourn my death, Rebekah. Instead, live the life that I kept you from for all these years. You are indeed free._

 _I love you, MY sister._

 _Always and Forever._

 _Nik_

Rebekah let out a sob as she smiled and tucked it into the inside pocket of her jacket. Her hand brushed a piece of paper and she pulled it out cautiously.

She realized it was a pristinely folded note from Elijah.

"Elijah,' she whispered.

She wasn't sure she could take anymore tonight.

Unfolding it, she found a far shorter but just as powerful note.

 _Sister,_

 _Do not let the others know that I have written you. But you deserve the properest of goodbyes._

 _I have seen the centuries come and go. I have dined with kings and queens, often with you by my side._

 _But there has been no greater joy than this family. Than you and Niklaus in particular._

 _You are both so incredibly special to me. Please forgive me for what I'm doing tonight. I do not want to leave you behind but I know Marcel will do what I cannot any longer. He will protect you. I trust him. I trust your judgment._

 _No tears, no pain. No blaming yourself for the choices Niklaus and I have made. I go into this decision with a free will and an open heart, to protect our brother as we always have._

 _Just know that we shall see each other again. I will make sure of it. We will not remain apart._

 _Yours always and forever,_

 _Elijah_

Rebekah stood from the staircase. She wiped her eyes as she put both notes away in her jacket. The air was cool, the night quiet and yet she knew just around the corner her brothers were about to end their lives. Together. As Elijah wanted. A strange sense of peace fell over her, her sobs lessening.

She smiled to herself and cast one final glance at the corner of the church.

"Protect each other," she whispered "When I get there, neither one of you better have a scratch on you."

She smiled, shoving her hands into her pockets and heading into the darkness.

"Goodbye," she breathed out "You both will live on in my heart...Always and forever."


End file.
